


I Don't Deserve This! (Brownie x B52 x Reader)

by Sinful_Elegy



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Elegy/pseuds/Sinful_Elegy
Summary: Black Tea has a surprise for Brownie, his new attire for their mission. Unfortunately, it isn't to his liking and it's up to B52 to keep it a secret.





	I Don't Deserve This! (Brownie x B52 x Reader)

"Miss Black Tea, must I truly wear this?"

A fidgety Brownie was covered head to toe in embarrassment. Black Tea was putting the last finishing touches on Brownie's new attire, B52 was leaning against the wall, watching curiously. 

"Brownie, it's for the mission. Do you want to disappoint our client?"

Brownie sighed, shaking his head in defeat.

"O-of course not! But...these are... women's clothes, and why the cat ears and tail?"

"Brownie, I do not understand your complaint. It is for a client, afterall."

B52 sternly stated. Black Tea nodded with agreement, poking the young Brownie on his nose. Brownie slapped his hands over his nose, groaning.

"Do you wish to dress like a woman, B52?"

B52 blinked a few times at Brownie's question and shrugged.

"That would be illogical. I see no way that it would benefit me."

"I apologize, Brownie, but it's just this once. We leave in an hour."

Brownie lowered his head as Black Tea left the room. B52 spoke up once more.

"Why does it bother you? It is just clothing."

"B52, there are things....that men don't do. Wearing a...dress is one of them."

B52 curiously tilted his head.

"Oh? If that is indeed the case, then why have seen men dress like women?"

Brownie's eyes shot open in surprise.

"Eh?! Wh-where did you ...wait, nevermind. That isn't important. I'll just...stay in here until we have to leave. B52...you've got a mission. Well, I guess it's more of a request. I need you to keep our Master busy. If she sees me like this ..oooh, I don't even want to know what she'd say."

B52 gave a nod.

"Okay, how do you suggest I do so?"

Scratching his head, Brownie sighed, sometimes dealing with B52 was difficult.

"Just...keep her from coming up here. Talk to her, do something."

Doing as he was told, B52 floated downstairs. As he reached the bottom he caught glimpse of you carrying a conversation with Napoleon Cake.

"He's just mean! I... don't always ask him for sweets!"

Napoleon Cake whined. You giggled, sliding over a plate of cookies to the sugar addicted Food Soul.

"Pastel just takes his work very seriously. I think it's more about bothering him at inconvenient times."

"Oh! Hey B52, what's up? Where's Brownie?"

Napoleon Cake asked, shoving cookies into his mouth. B52's eyes averted to the floor.

"He is busy."

"Busy huh? Doin' what? We don't have anything to do today."

You spun around, looking at B52 with a suspicious look.

"Yes, it is unlike him not to be down here. Usually he's fast at work cleaning something. B52, are you okay? You look kind of confused...?"

Napoleon Cake jumped off his chair, heading towards B52. He began to circle him.

"He's hiding something."

B52's eyes followed Napoleon Cake.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I simply said that he is busy."

"Mhm...doing...what?"

Napoleon Cake's face got closer to B52's. Unphased by this, B52 looked Napoleon Cake in the eyes.

"I am not allowed to say."

You furrowed your brows, this was getting interesting. It was unlike B52 to hide things.

"B52, what is Brownie up to?"

"I am sorry, Master, but as I have said...I am not allowed to disclose this information."

"It doesn't matter. Our Master outranks Brownie. You want to disobey her?"

B52 was now caught in a difficult situation. Brownie was a friend, but you...you were his Master. Should he say something? He didn't know what to do. 

"I..I...do not know what I should do."

"Well, I have an idea. Let's just go upstairs and find out!"

As Napoleon Cake headed towards the stairs, B52 whooshed in front of the staircase, keeping Napoleon Cake from going further.

"I cannot allow this."

"Get outta my way, B52. Stop acting so damn weird. Did you get hit with water and short circuit or something?"

"I have to agree, B52...this is strange behavior."

You added as you approached. You put your hand atop B52's head, giving him a soft smile.

"Please, can I go check on Brownie? Pretty please?"

"He will be angry. I cannot break a promise. However...you are my Master...this is quite troubling."

"I'll take the blame if he gets angry. So please..."

B52 was in quite a battle with his brain. Even so, he did as you said and moved aside.

"Very well..."

Napoleon Cake was the first to head upstairs. He bursted through the door to Brownie's room, to see a surprised Brownie, staring at him. Napoleon stopped in his tracks, just staring. You bumped into his back at his sudden stop.

"Hey, Napoleon what's the hold up, I-"

You peeked from behind your Food Soul and saw what he was starting at. Brownie was decked out in a dress, donning cat ears and a tail. It didn't take long before Napoleon Cake busted into laughter.

"Bahahaha! What is that?! Are you cosplaying?! Ahahahah!!! I, I, can't breathe! Ahaha!"

Napoleon was holding his sides as tears rolled down his cheeks. You couldn't help but giggle as well.

"Oh my, Brownie... you're so very cute." 

Brownie grabbed a pillow from his bed, throwing it in Napoleon's face.

"Stop laughing! And how did you even get up here!? I told B52 to..."

"He was acting strangely and so I told him to let me come up. I'm sorry, Brownie ...but why are you...wearing that?"

Brownie blushed, looking away from you.

"Miss Black Tea made me...wear it. She says it's for a mission, but I think she just wants to make fun of me. I'm sorry that you had to see me in such an unmanly state, Master."

"Unmanly is right. I feel like I should be taking you on a date or something."

Napoleon teased. 

"Knock it off, Napoleon...or you'll get no more sweets for today "

You warned. The warning was heeded as Napoleon was quick to shut his mouth. You approached Brownie, reaching out to touch the ears.

"Wow, they're really soft."

"Master...please, if you could not..."

Brownie looked up at you with the cutest expression. You wanted to hug him so tightly. The little girl in you wanted to squeal. This was the cutest thing you'd ever seen. You also had an interesting idea.

"Brownie, perhaps you can help me. You see...we created a new menu. I need to advertise it. If you could bring people in, that'd be great! And with how you look? It's gotta work!"

Brownie tensed up, hearing your idea. There was no way he'd do something like that.

"But...that's...I can't! Master, please...that's.... embarrassing"

"Aw, come on. You're super cute like that "

"He should meow at em too."

Napoleon giggled. Brownie shot a glare before returning his gaze to you.  
He took notice of your disappointment as feel his heart sink. He didn't mean to hurt your feelings.

"Ah ..Master, please don't make that face. I'm sorry! I'll...I'll...do it, just please don't cry, okay?"

Your master plan worked! Brownie did as he was told. B52 was of course outside with him, passing out flyers. Though Brownie was embarrassed, he was happy to see your business getting all this attention. Sometimes, sucking it up and rolling with punches produced positive results. Maybe wearing this outfit wasn't so bad after all. 

-End-


End file.
